


I miss you

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron misses his husband, Banter, Cute, Emotional, Fluff, Humor, M/M, soft, soppy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert’s away on business. He phones Aaron, and they talk.





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun while writing this.
> 
> And I hope you enjoy :)

Aaron felt lonely. He really did, he misses Robert so much... Robert has gone away on business for a few days and it just isn’t the same without him here, it really isn’t... he misses having someone to talk too when he was feeling down, he misses Robert’s cuddles, he misses Robert lying beside him in bed and gently spooning him while they slept. He misses Robert’s smile, and he misses his husband smugness. Yes he said it... he misses his husband’s arrogance, Yes he can be full of himself at times.. but that’s what makes Robert Well... Robert, 

Of course he has Liv, his sister, but it wasn’t the same... as having your husband around is it? No not really. 

He misses Robert so much it hurts, it really does...

Suddenly the screen lit up and it started to ring. Aaron picked it up off of the coffee table, he answered it and then he held it in his hands.

“Hello” Aaron Said, as he looked down at Robert who was on the screen. 

”Hi” Robert Said with a small smile on his face. 

Aaron smiled at the sound of his voice, because it felt so good to hear his husband voice again. 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up, 

"How are you?" he asked being polite, but also out of curiosity. 

Aaron nodded timidly.

"Yeah I'm good" he said, 

“What about you?” Aaron Said “how are you?” 

“Yeah I’m alright...” Robert Said. 

Aaron nodded, 

“Ah Good, good” he said in agreement. 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up again. 

“I miss you” he said suddenly “It’s not the same without Here” 

”I miss you too” Robert Said. “besides... I’ll be back the day after tomorrow” 

“I know...” Aaron said “but that’s still a long time without you” 

“Yeah I know” Robert Said “and I miss you is well, but I’ll be back before you know it ok” 

Aaron nodded in response,

”Yeah” he said kind of deadpan. 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up,

“So... How’s things” he Said,

Aaron gave a slight nod.

”Yeah everything’s fine” he said “well... there better than fine actually” 

Robert laughed. 

“Well... I see the house is still standing” he said his voice full of amusement.

Aaron couldn’t tell if he was joking or he was being serious but still...

”What’s that supposed to mean” he said his voice full of seriousness, 

Robert laughed again. 

“Well... it’s a miracle, you haven’t burned the house down yet” Robert responded “because we all know how atrocious how your cooking skills are” 

Aaron clenched his jaw tightly, he’s not going to take this kind of crap from anyone even if that person is his husband.

“well... i can cook actually” Aaron fired back.

”Oh yeah like what?” Robert responded “Beans on toast”’

Aaron could pretty much hear the smirk in his voice, as he said it. 

“Yeah I can also a cook a bacon sandwich is well” 

“Yeah that’s not really cooking Aaron” Robert Said,

”Yeah it is” Aaron Said “I can cook bacon and beans, so therefore... it is” 

”Yeah anyone can cook beans on toast or a bacon sandwich Aaron” Robert Said “it’s not that hard” 

“Yeah but it’s still cooking though...” Aaron Said,

”Yeah course it is” Robert Said a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “You keep telling yourself that ok” 

“Yeah but it is” Aaron Said,

”Alright... I rest my case” Robert said proudly, not letting this go anytime soon. 

“Alright” Aaron Suggested “If I’m that bad of a cook, then why don’t you teach me huh...” 

“Yeah I could do that” Robert Said “If that’s what you want” 

“Yeah” Aaron Said,

”Alright well... one day when we’re at home I’ll teach you how to cook” Robert responded,

Aaron smiled.

“Yeah I’d like that” he said,

”Good”’Robert said.

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up again,

”So... how’s Liv?” he Said.

Aaron grinned widely, 

”the same as she always is” he said.

Robert laughed,

”Nothing’s changed there then...” he said his voice full of amusement.

Aaron sniggered, 

”No not really” he responded he paused for a second and then he spoke again,

”So... how was your day?” he asked. changing the subject, 

”Lots of meetings, and paperwork” Robert said “you know the usual” 

“So... really busy then” Aaron Said, 

“Yeah very” Robert Said. 

“What about you?” Robert Said “How was your day”

”It was alright I guess” Aaron Said “I went to scrapyard and messed around with cars, and then I went on a scrap run” 

“Oh ok” Robert responded.

There was a second of silence and then

Robert spoke up again, 

“Look... I’ve got to go" Robert said,

Aaron sighed. He didn’t want Robert to go, he really didn’t... but he knew that he had too,

"Aww Really..." he said his voice full of sadness,

“Yeah unfortunately” Robert Said kind of deadpan. “But I’ll phone you tomorrow night if you like” 

“Yeah I’d love that” Aaron Said, 

“Alright then” Robert Said “Shall I phone you about eight o’ clock, like I did tonight”

”Yeah that’s fine” Aaron Said “it’s not like I’m going to be going anywhere is it” 

“Alright then...” Robert Said “Well... I’m going to go” 

“Wait!” Aaron Said “before you go, can I just say” 

”Yeah” Robert Said. 

“I love you” Aaron Said. He says it every minute of everyday but no matter how many times he tells Robert that he loves him, it’s just not enough... 

Robert hummed in response,

”Yeah I love you too” he said sincerely. 

Aaron smiled at that, he loves it when Robert tells him, that he loves him. 

”Right well... I’ve really got to go” Robert Said, 

he didn’t want to go of course he didn’t. he could stay on the phone and talk to him all night, he really could... but he knows that he can’t do that because he has meetings tomorrow, so... he has no choice but to end the call right here, right now. 

“See you” Aaron responded,

”See you” Robert said. after a second, 

And with that, Robert ended the call, 

Yeah... Robert’s not going to be back for about another day and a half, but that doesn’t really matter. because me knows the minute that his husband walks through that door he’ll get to cuddle with Robert as long as he wants too, and nothing and no one is going to stop him from doing so. it really isn’t... 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Donna_kennedy01.
> 
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> P.S. if anyone has any ideas for fics or stories.  
> Please don’t hesitate to ask ok, as I’ll be more than happy to write them. 
> 
> If you do have any ideas for fics or stories you can either leave a comment in the comments below or you can message me on tumblr  
> My account is: Jenny Grindle. 
> 
> Or if you just want to talk that’s fine too, 
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Jenny 😊


End file.
